Ouran Cendrillon
by Star Racer Eva
Summary: A story based off a vocaloid music Video I watched. Haruhi a girl who ran away from her home and lives on the streets of a kingdom where a prince lives and a man who wants him dead Rated T because of the one stabbing scene please enjoy


Hey there Just to warn you all this is a very long FanFic there are no chapters to this at all its a very long one shot it took me 11 and a quarter of a 12th page to type this story but I really do hope you enjoy this story and hope you review it because this took me months to type this and edit over and over. So Please read it and Review.

* * *

A young child born in a poor family with a mother who left her child and husband for a younger and richer man and a father who was drunk and abused his child everyday leaving bruises and cuts all over his child's body. One day she could no longer take the abuse from her father she ran away with no money or food and not knowing where to go all she had was her old dress made from rags and a her name that whispered in the wind as she ran and that name was Haruhi.

Many years had passed since Haruhi decided to run away from home and live on her own. She is now 16 years old and living in the streets stealing to get her food. Haruhi lived in the streets of a kingdom where everyone was nice and friendly but no one wanted to take the poor starving Haruhi in when she first entered the village. So Haruhi roamed the village everyday figuring out what was going to be her next meal or how she was even going to survive.

One day while scouting for food the prince of the kingdom was riding his horse through the village with the guards along with a little blond boy sitting on the horse next to him.

"Hey Takashi." The blond boy said to the prince on the horse.

"Yes Mitskuni" Takashi said with a blank solid face.

"It sure is a nice day for riding through the village huh Prince Takashi." Mitskuni said as pink flowers appeared around him.

"Ah" was all Takashi said as they kept on riding through the village. As they kept on going Haruhi was more focused on finding someone nice enough to give her free food. While she walked along the shops the prince was not the far behind and noticed the girl in rags walking along the street. "Hey Takashi who's that I never seen her before?" Mitskuni asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know Mitskuni." Takashi said without taking his eyes off the girl.

"Ne, ne Takashi let's go say hello to her and asked where she's from." Mitskuni said with a huge cute smile on his face and pink flowers surrounded his head as usual. "Ah" Takashi said as he stopped his horse and got off along with his little blonde companion and they both made their way to the girl.

"Finding food is starting to become harder now I might have to leave this village or resort to stealing again since I can't get a job here." Haruhi said as she was walking along the shops not knowing that the prince was closed behind her.

"Excuse me." Haruhi heard and turned around to see a little blonde boy in front of her. "Um hello there can I help you." Haruhi said being polite even though she couldn't do much.

"I'm Mitskuni and this is my cousin Prince Takashi." Mitskuni said as he pointed at the tall boy with spiky black hair and gray eyes. Haruhi face went pale and blank. _"Huh? This is the Prince of this village and I've been living here for years without him knowing it"_ Haruhi thought to herself.

"Hey are you okay you look kind of pale Miss?" Haruhi snapped out of it and started to laugh weakly. "Oh yes I'm fine I just remembered I have something to do so if you excuse me I'll be going then." Haruhi started to walk away but soon felt a hand on her shoulder and had a strong grip on her. "Stay." Takashi said and Haruhi stated to sweat think that she was in big trouble.

"We just want to know what your name was and what brings you to the village." Mitskuni said with a sweet smile on his face and little flowers appeared again around his head. Haruhi turned her head and looked at him. _"How old is this boy? The villagers say the prince's cousin is the same age as him but he doesn't act it." _Haruhi thought as she turned around to face both of them.

"Well my name is Haruhi Fujioka and I ran away from home when I was young." She said while looking to the side. Both Takashi and Mitskuni well mainly Mitskuni looked surprised, Takashi had his usual blank look on his face.

"Why did you run away from home didn't you love your mother and father?' Mitskuni asked.

"I did love them both but complications happened." Haruhi said while looking away and Takashi raised his eyebrow. _"I wonder what kind of complications she's talking about that caused her to run away."_ Takashi thought to himself.

"Well I better be going got things to do bye." Before Takashi or Mitskuni could stop her Haruhi ran off. "Wow she was in a hurry huh Takashi." Mitskuni said with a confused look on her face. "Ah" Takashi said.

"Oh dear she ran off already and I just finished making her a basket filled with food." A lady said as she came out of her little shop.

"You know her shop lady?" Mitskuni asked politely

"Yes that was Haruhi poor dear her mother left her family for a younger and richer man and her father started abusing her when he started drinking after his wife left." The shop lady explained and that really caught Takashi's attention.

"How long was that?" Takashi asked

"I believe it was ten years ago the same time when she came walking in this village at the age of six." The lady said and pointed down an alley way "She lives down there in old crates no one would take her in because taxes have been crazy so we all decided to mainly keep her a secret and provide food and blankets." Takashi and Mitskuni were shocked at what they heard. They thanked the lady, got back on their horses and started to head back to the castle.

"Poor Haruhi I feel really bad for her since she's been living on the streets at a really young age." Mitskuni said with a sad look on his face. Takashi also felt bad for her because she had to go through so much at a young age and had to grow up with no one to love her.

They both finally made it back to the palace and were soon greeted by their friends. "Hello Takashi. Hello Hunny." A boy said with reddish orange hair and golden eyes. "Good to see you both again." A boy said who looked identical to the boy next to him.

"Hello Hikaru. Hello Kaoru." Hunny said with a smile and Takashi nodded his head.

"How were both of your guys rides through the village?" Said a boy with blonde hair and violet blue eyes.

"It was great Tamaki we actually meet someone new in the village and she seems so nice right Takashi." Hunny looked at cousin. "Ah" was all Takashi said.

"Really now was this girl a daughter of a shop keeper?" Tamaki asked with a smile.

"No she lives on the streets and wears rags for clothes. She had a bad family in the past and ran away from home and has been living here." Hunny explained

"Oh really that doesn't sound good huh Kaoru." Hikaru looked over to his twin brother and Kaoru nodded in agreement. Takashi though wasn't listening he couldn't get Haruhi out of his head for some odd reason.

"Prince Takashi are you alright?" Takashi looked over to see who asked and it was Kyouya his royal adviser and tax collector. "I couldn't help but hear a girl has been living in the village for a few years and hasn't paid her taxes." Kyouya said as he was writing in his book. Takashi glared at him for he didn't like Kyouya very much for he was greedy and only cared about brining money into the castle.

"Hey Kyouya go easy on the girl she's lived on her own pretty much her whole life and probably can't even pay because she's flat out broke." Tamaki said when he saw Takashi glare at him. "Regardless of her hard life everyone has to pay taxes if they can't then they can just leave the village." Kyouya replied casually to Tamaki.

"But Kyouya she probably doesn't know where to go from here." Kaoru said

"Yeah Kyouya can't you just cut the girl some slack." Hikaru added in along with his twin brother. Kyouya was now just getting annoyed with everyone. "Look if I give one commoner a break then everyone in our kingdom will be asking for it I can't make any acceptations for anyone and that's final." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up the rim on his nose and glaring at the people in front of him even Takashi.

"You will leave the girl alone and provide her with food and blankets." Everyone eyes shot wide open at what had come out of Takashi's mouth. Kyouya's eyebrow twitched at what he heard. "Your majesty I know you're very kind hearted but we can't do-." Kyouya got cut off.

"You will do as I say I am the Prince of this Kingdom and my father did put me in charge when he left on his journey so you must obey my orders is that clear Kyouya." Takashi stared him down and Kyouya gritted his teeth and bowed to him. "Yes of course your majesty as you wish." With that said Kyouya left the room to do some work.

"Wow Takashi we didn't know you had it in you." Tamaki said all shocked and surprised

"Yeah no one has ever dared to tell Kyouya what to do namely with Taxes." Hikaru and Kaoru added in with grins smacked on their faces. Takashi turned to look towards them and then down at his little cousin whose eyes were still wide from the shock. "I did what I had to do to help Haruhi out in any way I can." Takashi simply said.

"Haruhi? Is that the girl's name Takashi?" Tamaki asked and thinking out cute the name sounded. "Ah" was all Takashi had said.

"Hey maybe we should invite her to the ball."

"Hey great idea Kaoru we can make her a dress and clean her up to look like a princess." Hikaru said already thinking of what kind of dress to make.

"And who knows maybe Takashi might ask for her hand in marriage." Hunny added with a huge smile not noticing that his cousin was blushing from what he had said. Everyone ended up laughing at him because it wasn't like Takashi to do that and they also could tell that Takashi really likes Haruhi.

Kyouya was standing was standing not far from the group and he saw and heard everything. "So the prince has a crush on this little peasant now well then she might be the key to what I need to do to get back at that prince." He said with an evil grin on his face and walked off.

Haruhi had gone back to the shop where she had meet the Prince and his cousin and got the basket of food the shop lady had prepared for her. After she got the basket of food she started to head down the alley to her home that she created out of old crates but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. A dark figure with a mask over his eyes followed Haruhi all the way to her so called home she had created in the alley way. He watched her put the food inside the crates and was about ready to get in herself.

"Well nice little house you've got here Miss." The man said which made Haruhi freeze and turn her head to face the masked man. "Who are you? What do you want?" Haruhi said all scared and not knowing what to do or what was going on.

"Let's just say I'm a friend for now I've heard you meet the prince." He said trying to act nice to her. "Yes I have but I ran away from him and his cousin." Haruhi said as she blushed when she started to think about Prince Takashi. The masked man smiles. "So you must like the prince judging by how red your cheeks have gotten just now." He said with a smirk on his face. Haruhi freaked out and tried to hide her face with her long brown hair. (A/N: yes I know in the series her hair was short but she ran away so she had no way of cutting it) "To let you know he is not as nice as he seems." Haruhi looked up at the man confused. "He was actually the one who started to tax people heavily once his father left him in charge before he left on his journey." Haruhi was shocked and couldn't believe it all.

"That can't be true though." He voice was shaking and so were her hands. "But it is soon you will be forced to pay taxes also from once you started living here to today." The man said while mentally grinning. Haruhi still couldn't believe it at all she had always heard stories from the villagers about how nice of a prince he was and couldn't wait to have him as their king.

"I can help you escape from all those taxes that will soon be coming your way." The man said and Haruhi stared at him with concern but couldn't help but trust him because she feared of something bad happening to her if she didn't pay the taxes. "Alright then if you know a way then I'm willing to do it." She said not even knowing what she had to do. The man smiled with delight. "You swear that you will do what I say no matter what." He said as he watched her fidget a little then says in a stern voice. "Yes I am because I know I won't be able to pay those taxes and I also still want to live here." The man in the mask just smirked. "Alright then come to the palace through the back door tonight I will have some people there who will be preparing you for a ball." Haruhi stared at him weird and confused. "A ball?"

The man nodded his head. "Yes the prince it throwing a ball for tomorrow because his father the king returns home so the people want to celebrate his last day as temporary ruler."

"But why should I go to a grand event like that?" Haruhi was just pain confused at what was going on now. "Don't worry everything will be explained on the night of the grand ball." He said with a sly smile and turned away. "Don't forget to stop by the palace tonight. Now Farewell." With that said he left Haruhi to enter he so called house to eat her food.

Back at the palace Hikaru and Kaoru were busy fighting about what kind of dress to make with the unfinished one that a princess has decided that she didn't want it anymore.

"Man this is hopeless we need a girl who can fit this style and work it."

"Yeah Hikaru it's so confusing what to do with it now since that one princess cancelled the order." Kaoru said to his twin brother. While they were talking Kyouya walks in on their conversation. "Well what's going on here?" Both the twins turn their head towards him.

"We're deciding on what to do with this dress since the princess decided to cancel the order because she claims she has found and even prettier dress for the ball that will for sure catch the prince's attention." Both of the twins said at once while Kyouya rub his chin.  
"Then why don't you give it to that girl that the Prince was talking about." Both of the twins were shock. "Wow that's unexpected from you Kyouya." Hikaru said "Yeah what are you going to do charge the poor girl a tone of money." Kaoru said with a strained voice.

"No I meet the girl and she seems nice and I did over hear that you wanted to have her attended the ball and that dress is already fully paid for so she wouldn't have to pay a penny." He said as he wrote something down as usual in his black book while both the twins stare at each other. "Did I forget to mention you will see her tonight at the back entrance of the palace so you can fit her for a dress and have her all cleaned up?" Now that got the twins attention. "Well now we get to meet the girl that stole the Prince's heart interesting." Hikaru said with smirk on his face.

"We definitely have to make her look like a princess for out dear friend and it also can be a surprise for him." Both of the twins smiled deviously and full of joy and couldn't wait to see her that they even couldn't see the evil smile on Kyouya's face. _"Excellent they're going to make a dress for her and a mask for it's what the girls are suppose to wear at the ball and the Prince won't know what hit him." _With that thoughtKyouya told them where to meet Haruhi and make sure that the prince didn't know what they were doing for him and then walked off to deal with other business.

Night time had finally arrived and Haruhi was at the back door of the entrance and she was nervous that she was too scared to even knock on the door. "Man this is nuts but I did tell the man I would do anything so that I wouldn't have to pay those taxes." With that said Haruhi finally gathered up the courage and finally knocked on the door.

The doors swung open and standing in the door was Tamaki staring at Haruhi with a confused look. "Why hello there Miss how can I help you tonight?" Tamaki said all nice and politely. Haruhi stared at him for a minute wondering what his role could be here at the palace. "Um my name is Haruhi Fujioka and I was asked to come here." Tamaki looked at her with a little shock in his eyes.

"Well it's very nice to finally meet you Haruhi but who asked you to come here." Tamaki said with a gentle and sweet smile on his face. But before Haruhi could answer both of the twins pushed Tamaki out of the way to see her. "Welcome Haruhi we have been expecting you." Both of the twins said at once. Haruhi got scared from the sudden appearance of the twin and while she was in shock Tamaki was angry with them and started to yell at them.

"HIKARU, KAORU! WHY DID YOU PUSH ME LIKE THAT IT REALLY HURT WHEN I WENT SLIDING ACROSS THE FLOOR!" both of the twins looked at him with very little concern if he was hurt. "But it was your fault Tamaki." Hikaru said with a sly smile on his face. "Yeah Tamaki you shouldn't have taken up the whole door way to the point where we couldn't see her face." Kaoru said with the same look on his face as his twin brother.

"Alright then but why is she even here in the first place though." Tamaki said with anger and annoyance at the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other then back at Tamaki "Isn't obvious." They both said as they went to Haruhi and each stood at one side of her and placed their hand on her shoulders. "We're going to get Haruhi ready for the grand ball tomorrow night." They both said in perfect harmony and Haruhi just had a blank face on her.

"But won't Kyouya make her pay a fee or something though guys I mean he hates doing things for free." Tamaki said very concerned for Haruhi because of what he heard from Takashi.

"Nah we have a dress that's a work in progress that a princess had ordered but cancelled the last minute." Kaoru said while observing Haruhi to see if big changes need to be done to the dress. "Yeah so he wouldn't mind since that princess cancelled it and we do want to dress Haruhi up and see what Takashi thinks." Hikaru said with a big grin on his face while he was measuring Haruhi even though Haruhi was just confused about everything. "But I don't know guys you know how Kyouya is." Tamaki said while watching the twins were taking measurements down and discussing what they should do with her hair.

"Tamaki don't worry we asked Kyouya to do this and he said its fine." Hikaru said while writing down the last measurement. But Kaoru decided to pull on him hard and whisper in his ear. "Hikaru didn't Kyouya give us the idea to do this and had it all arrange." Hikaru looked at his twin and whispered back. "Yeah I know but like I'm letting him have the credit and two I think he's up to something and I'm going to try to figure it out." Kaoru nodded to his twin and looked back at Haruhi. "Well we got your measurements down now." Kaoru said with a smile." "Now we need to get you in the bath so we can wash off all this dirt on your skin and hair we'll provide you with an outfit to wear so you don't have to wear these rags." Hikaru said while watching Haruhi's expression change from confused to what the heck did I get myself into.

Soon two maids came in to the room and greeted Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki. "We have come to tell you that the bath is ready so if the young lady here is ready then we can get started." They both said at the exact same time and smiled. "Great so Haruhi are you ready to feel all that dirt to come off your body." Tamaki said with a sweet smile. Haruhi looked down at herself to see all the dirt and grind that had built up on her skin and hair. "You really think we can get all this dirt off me because this is years and year's worth of dirt on me." Both of the maids walked up her and examined her body and hair. "It will be a little difficult but maybe with a few good scrub downs in the bath we should be able to get all it off." The first maid said with a gentle smile on her face. Haruhi looked at her then at the guys thinking that it was really nice of them to do this for her and started to rethink if Takashi wasn't such a bad Prince after all.

"So Haruhi ready to?" the second maid said and she gripped her hand gently. Haruhi nodded her head and both of the maids lead her away to the bath to have her all cleaned up while Hikaru and Kaoru went right to work on the dress.

While that was going on Takashi was in the dining room watching his small cousin eat multiple different kinds of cake for they were deciding on what to serve for the grand ball tomorrow. But Takashi wasn't focused on that he was more focused on the girl he had meet in the village for some odd reason he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Nah Takashi you okay you've been quiet this whole time." Hunny said while taking a bite of his cake. Takashi looked at his cousin and sighed. "I can't stop thinking about Haruhi for some odd reason; she's always in my thoughts." Hunny stared at his cousin for a minute then smiled "Looks like you're in love with Haruhi Takashi." Takashi froze and soon felt his cheeks heat up and heard his cousin laughing at the reaction he had just did. "I was right you are in love with her Takashi." Hunny wait while laughing still not noticing that Takashi got up and walked over to the window to look down at the village. _"Have I really fallen in love with that girl?"_ Takashi thought then started thing think back from when they first meet. She was the only girl that Takashi seemed to have noticed from all the young women that live in the village. To Takashi she was an interesting and unique girl and he wants to know more about her. _"So my cousin is right I am in love with that girl."_ Thinking that Takashi's cheeks turned light pink.

"Excuse me your majesty sorry to bother you but it's time for you to turn in for the night." Takashi turned around to see his usual maid standing by his cousin. "Ah" was all he said as he started to walk out with his cousin right behind him as they both headed off to their rooms to get some sleep.

Haruhi was on the other side of the palace sitting in a tube inside a huge bathroom while the maids in there were scrubbing her hair and body trying to get all the dirt out. "Wow Miss. Fujioka you were right there is a lot of dirt in your hair and on your body." The first maid said as she rinsed her hair and put more soap in it then started to scrub again. "Yeah but it looks like the dirt on your body is finally coming off." The second maid said as she was scrubbing Haruhi's arm. But Haruhi felt out of place because she wasn't used to being treated this way at all but at the same time she kind of liked it. The first maid who was scrubbing her hair squealed with delight. "Finally did it, I got all the dirt out of your hair Miss. Fujioka and it only took at least 15 washes to get it all out." The Maid said as she rinsed Haruhi's hair out thoroughly. "And your body is also dirt free now too." The second Maid said with a smile on her face. Soon after a thirds maid came in with a beautiful dress. "Miss. Fujioka Hikaru and Kaoru would like you to try on the dress for the ball to see how it fits and to see what else they need to do with it." Haruhi just nodded her head as she watch the maid hand it off to another maid and left the room.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were waiting for Haruhi to come out of the bathroom so they can see how the dress looks. "Man sure is taking awhile huh Hikaru." Hikaru said while he was sitting in a chair next to his twin brother. "Yeah but the maids did say she had a lot of dirt in her hair so maybe that's the hold up." Hikaru said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back while Tamaki was just pacing around which the twins ignored him doing. Soon they heard the doors open and they all look towards the door way and all their jaws dropped. They didn't see the same girl that was covered in dirt and wearing rags, what they saw was a beautiful princess wearing a floor length dress with a long flowing sleeves and the cut of the dress at the neck line showed off her neck and shoulders lovely. They also liked how the different shades of pink on the dress worked out fantastically on her.

"Wow Haruhi you look like a princess now." Hikaru said while she blush a dark shade of pink.

"Yeah and it fits you like a glove so we don't have to adjust anything and we don't have to add any more detail to it because it already looks great on you." Kaoru said while smiling and extending his hand out to Haruhi and she did. Kaoru lead her to the mirror so she could see herself and even her jaw dropped for she couldn't believe that it was her at all. While Haruhi was admiring the dress Tamaki was red as a beet and he couldn't take his eyes off her she was just that beautiful.

"Hey Tamaki bring over the hair pieces and the mask would you." Hikaru said while starting to style Haruhi's hair. Tamaki snapped out of it and did as Hikaru said. Hikaru and Kaoru started to do her hair and after a few minute they had put Haruhi's hair in a long braid in the back and left some of her hair in the front down and they had also put a few decorative hair pieces in her hair that looked like little red roses. "Now the hair is done so lets see how the whole looks with the mask." Hikaru said as he placed a pink mask on her face that also had some red rose detail on it and everyone in the room as at amazed at how Haruhi looked with the dress, hair and mask.

"Wow Haruhi your going to be the talk of the night at the ball." Kaoru said while admiring how Haruhi looked. Haruhi though couldn't stop but think why these guys care about the prince.

"Um I'm just wondering is the prince really nice because I heard that it was him that started the major tax collecting thing in the village." All three of the boys went wide eye in shock for they couldn't believe at what they had just heard that came out of Haruhi's mouth.

"Haruhi that's not true he's actually upset with how taxing been because the royal adviser who is also in charge of the treasury started doing this behind Takashi's back once his father left and has gotten away with it." Tamaki said as he walked up to her and took the mask off her face.

"Yeah he even ordered him to not tax you at all and to make sure you had food and blankets." Kaoru said watching Haruhi's eyes grow wide. Haruhi couldn't believe it, someone had lied to her about the prince doing these terrible things but she didn't know why and what their motive could have been. "But anyways you're going to stay here in this spare room for the night so your hair and skin doesn't get soiled with dirt again." Hikaru said while starting to undo her hair and Kaoru placing a simple plain night dress on the bed. "We'll wait outside the door for you to finish changing so that way we can hide the dress and finish some sewing on it." Kaoru said with a smile then walked out of the room with Hikaru and Tamaki following close behind.

Haruhi quickly changed into the night dress and carefully placed the dress on the bed and went to the door to see that it was only Kaoru there. "Great you're changed." He said as he entered the room and took the dress and walked towards the door. "Now get some sleep the maids will come back and get you ready for the ball and bring some food for you to eat also." Kaoru smiled at Haruhi and she smiled back at him and thanked him for everything then watching him disappear down the hallway. Haruhi gently closed the door and walked over to the huge king sized bed. "Wow how long has it been since I slept in a bed." She got on the bed and got under the blankets and started to feel really relaxed. "This feels great to bad this won't last forever." After she said that she blew out the candle in her room and laid back into bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next day was busy everyone was on the move trying to get the ballroom ready for the ball that night, making sure the food was to perfection and making sure the prince had the right attire to wear tonight. While at that was going on Haruhi was in her room looking out the window watching the gardeners working on the rose beds and all the other flowers that were there. While skimming the garden she soon noticed that the prince was walking around the garden.

Takashi wanted to get away from all the hassle that was going on in the palace so he decided that he would go out into the garden to get some air and clear his head. While he was walking in the garden he had a feeling that he was being watched by someone in the palace so he turned his head and started to look at the windows kind of quickly. His eyes son passed a window with a figure standing behind it and quickly looked back at it to see that no one was there anymore. _"That's odd I thought I just saw a girl that looked like Haruhi in that window."_ Takashi thought to himself but decided that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him again and returns to the palace. While Haruhi was ducked under the window she was thinking _"Whoa that was just too close for comfort."_ She then took a quick peek out the window to see that the prince was gone and she sighed in relief while standing back up. "I hope tonight gets here sooner because I don't know how much longer I can wait." Haruhi said as she sat on the bed letting the sun warm her skin up while she waited for night time to arrive.

Night time had finally arrived and the maids in Takashi's and Haruhi's rooms were hustling to get their person dressed for the ball. Of course Takashi got done first and was already in the grand ball room watching guest arrive. Haruhi had a bunch of maids help her get into her dress; do her hair and make-up which felt really weird on her skin.

"Now the final touch the mask." A maid said as she helped put the mask on Haruhi's face. After that all the maids stepped back to admire their work and all smiled.

"Miss. Fujioka you look magnificent." One of the maids said while holding her face and smiling really big.

"Yes Miss. Fujioka and there will be no way for the prince to know it's you until midnight that's when the girls let the guys remove their masks." The other maid said while fixing the bottom of Haruhi's dress.

"I can't wait actually but I'm also very nervous at the same time." Haruhi said then Hikaru and Kaoru came walking in.

"There's no need to be nervous Haruhi." Hikaru said with a huge smile along with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Yeah just relax and enjoy the night with Takashi and make sure he is the one to take your mask off because he has no clue about this at all." Kaoru said with a gentle smile and Haruhi nodded her head in agreement with him. After all that was over Hikaru and Kaoru escorted Haruhi to the back door. Where there was a carriage was waiting to take Haruhi. "Now this carriage will take you to the front because we want everyone to think you belong to a high standard family and to confuse the prince of course." Both of the twins said as they helped Haruhi enter the carriage. "Alright then well wished me lucks guys." Haruhi said as she sat down and watch the twins close the door. "Good luck Haruhi." They both said the carriage started to pull away.

Haruhi was excited and couldn't wait to get to the ball that she couldn't stop looking out the carriage to see if they were close yet.

"Excited for the ball aren't we." Haruhi froze for she recognized the voice and turned her head to see the man with the mask on his face. "I hope you didn't forget our deal." The man said with an evil smile on his face. But Haruhi was very scared because she started to get a very bad feeling about everything. She watched the man pull out a small dagger that can be easily hidden. "With this you will stab the prince to kill him and then you won't have to worry about those taxes anymore." Haruhi was shocked and couldn't believe what she had just heard and decided that this wasn't right and that he was lying to her.

"Forget it the deal is off I know the prince didn't start these taxes and that he was trying to help me." The man didn't smile or say anything instead he pulled out a gun and shot it close to her head. "Sorry but you have no choice in the matter unless you would like to lose your life right here and now." He said as he shoved the dagger in her hands and she was now beyond scared. The carriage drew closer to the palace and Haruhi didn't have a choice she had to kill the prince with the dagger or else she would die.

Takashi was at the entrance of the grand ballroom greeting a lot of the female guest who were hoping that the prince will ask them to be his bride. Takashi though wasn't interested in any of the females in the masks so far for he still couldn't stop thinking about that girl in the village. But soon he was snapped back into reality when he heard another carriage approach the entrance and Takashi put his usually face back on but it soon changed when he say the young lady exit the carriage. Takashi could have sworn that his heart had just skipped a beat when he saw her leave the carriage.

Takashi shook his head a little and soon decided to make his way to the girl. All the other ladies were in shock though once they saw him make his way to a girl that no one can figure out who she was except Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki of course. Haruhi noticed the prince making his way towards her and started to feel her heart beat really fast. Once Takashi got close Haruhi curtsied to him and watched him bow back and extend his hand out to her. Haruhi smiled and took his hand and saw that Takashi smiled back while escorting her to the ballroom. Once they entered the ballroom every one's eyes were right on them and Haruhi started to feel nervous. "May I have this dance?" Takashi said with s smile and Haruhi smiles back and giggled. "Yes you may your highness." Takashi laughed and got in position to start dancing and once a new song started to play they both started to dance; staring at each other's eyes.

As they were dancing the clock was ticking closer and closer to midnight but Haruhi and Takashi were very absorbed with dancing that they didn't know someone was watching them not that far away from them. But Hikaru and Kaoru noticed him and Hikaru was very suspicious about him. "Hey Kaoru only the girls are allowed to wear mask at this ball right." Hikaru looked at his twin with concern.

"Yes Hikaru only the girls are allowed to wear mask." Kaoru said to his twin brother.

"Then why is that man right there wearing a mask" Hikaru said as he pointed at the man in the crowd. His twin also looked where he was pointing. "I don't know Hikaru." Kaoru said a little worried and concerned.

"Let's go find out then Kaoru." Hikaru said as he started to make his way down the stairs with his twin right behind him.

The man in the mask was in the far distance watching Haruhi and the Prince dance the night away. "Well I hope the Prince enjoys his last dance with his princess." He said with a dark smile on his face. "Hey sir I don't know if you hear but the women are the only people wearing masks to this ball." The man turned to see it was Hikaru who had said that with his twin brother right behind him. "Well I did know that but I have an embarrassing scare on my face and I do not wish anyone to see." The man said hoping that the twins would buy the lie.

"But we wouldn't laugh our king has a scare on his face also so we know not to ask about it." Kaoru said and the man has a dumb founded look on his face for he forgot about the kings scare. When he couldn't think of anything else he hit Hikaru and Kaoru hard in the back of their heads knocking them both out. "Whew the was a close one." He thought to himself and walked off leaving the twin boys on the floor unconscious.

When that happen Haruhi and Takashi were dancing the night away and Haruhi completely forgot about what the masked man had told her to do. But when she looked out of the corner of her eye she say the masked man and stopped dancing and turned her face to where he was.

"Is something wrong princess?" Takashi asked looking at her worried. Haruhi quickly snapped her head back to face him. "No nothing is wrong I thought I saw something that's all I'm fine don't worry you majesty." Takashi looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Princess please call me Takashi." Haruhi blushes when she heard him say that she could call him by his first name. But when she didn't expect it the man with the mask was close by and whispered in her ear, "Hold on to the hilt of your share blade it will cause sadness and ruin." As he placed her blade into her hand and she was scared and shock as she hide it behind her back. When she did that the door opened and she and the prince looked to see it was the king and queen and the princes parents.

"Father I didn't expect to see you home so soon." Takashi said while his father and mother approached him and his dance partner.

"Well my son we thought we would surprise you and see who you had pick to be your bride." The king said with a big grin on his face and Takashi blushed a little.

"Father it isn't after midnight yet that is when I will choose." Haruhi looked at the prince and could start to feel tears try to fall behind her mask but she tried to hold them back.

"Hey everyone guess what time it is." Everyone looked to see it was Tamaki who had said that.

"It is midnight so will all the ladies please remove your masks." Tamaki said with a big smile on his face as all the young ladies start to remove their masks except Haruhi.

"Princess why haven't you taken your mask off?" Takashi asked as he got close to her but Haruhi looked out of the corner of her eye to see the man with the mask smiling at her.

Haruhi closed her eyes tight holding back her tears, "I'm sorry prince Takashi and goodbye." Was the last this she said as she stabbed Takashi violently and watch him fall backwards on the floor. Everyone was in shock at what had just happen except for the man in the mask who was smiling very evilly.

Haruhi dropped the knife that was in her hand to the ground and tears started to fall down her face causing the mask to crack.

Soon her masked was so cracked that it fell apart and everyone was able to see who stabbed the prince and they were more surprised to see that it was Haruhi the girl that live on the streets off the village. Haruhi couldn't stop crying and wanted to run away but didn't instead she stayed in place to take her punishment for killing the prince.

"Guards seize this girl immediately for killing the crowned prince." The king said with great anger in his voice. The Guards surrounded Haruhi and was surprised that she wasn't struggling at all. "Father please don't hurt her she's the one I want to marry." Everyone gasped as they turned their heads to see that the prince was getting up even Haruhi.

"Son your alive." The queen said with relief in her voice. Takashi walked past the guards and walked right up to Haruhi and wiped some of her tears away. "You didn't want to kill me if you did" Takashi moved his hand away from his side to show a small gash mark, "You wouldn't have missed or tired to miss my stomach." Takashi smiled at her with a kind and gentle smile while Haruhi's tears kept on falling.

"My son you can't be serious about marring her I mean she tried to kill you." The king said

"No wait she didn't want to kill the Prince."

"Yeah she was forced to try to kill the prince" Everyone turned to see it was Hikaru and Kaoru who had said that and they had their arms around the man with the mask.

"This man was the one who force Haruhi to try to kill the prince." Kaoru said as he tried to keep the masked man still and from struggling.

"Now let's see who this masked man is." Hikaru said as he took the mask off him and everyone was in shock.

"What Kyouya it was you. You forced this girl to kill my son." The king said with so much shock in his voice.

"That's right I couldn't take his generosity to the people of the village by not making most people pay their taxes on time and giving them special treatment like this girl who ran away from home and lives on the streets." Kyouya said with anger in his voice towards the King and prince who was holding Haruhi close in his arms.

"Get this man out of my sight." The king ordered and the guard took him down to the dungeons while he was fighting and struggling.

"Haruhi." Takashi said and she looked at him with tears still falling down her face. "Yes your majesty." She said as she looked in his dark eyes.

"I love you since we first meet in the village and I don't care where you came from or what your background is I only love you so will you please be my bride…be my princess forever." Takashi said with a smile and Haruhi started to cry all over again but this time it was for joy. "Oh Takashi I love you too and I would love to be your bride, your princess forever."

Both Takashi and Haruhi smiled then soon shared their first kiss as everyone clapped congratulating the two on their engagement it was definitely a night to be remembered forever.

After the ball Kyouya was sentenced to death for attempt to kill a member of the royal member of the family and a month after the ball Haruhi and Takashi were getting ready to be married.

It was the day of their wedding and of course Haruhi was nervous while Takashi was calm at the altar waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. Soon the Music started and everyone in the kingdom-who were invited-stood up and watch the two grand doors open and they were all in aw along with Takashi once they say Haruhi start walking down the aisle with Tamaki as her escort in the place of her father. Haruhi was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress that looked a little a smaller version in a ball gown -not that much puff in it- and had beautiful jewels on her corset of her dress. Once they got to the altar Tamaki removed the veil from her face and handed her off to Takashi and the ceremony soon began.

"Do you Prince Takashi take this women to have to hold form sickness into health for richer or for poor till death do you part." The high priest said and Takashi replied, "I do." With a soft smile on his face.

"And do you Haruhi take this man to have to hold form sickness into health for richer or for poor till death do you part." The priest ask Haruhi and she simply replied with a sweet smile, "I do."

"Then with the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." The priest said to the prince and Takashi took his bride and kissed her withal his love for her. Once they kissed everyone stood up to clap and cheer for the twos marriage to each other and both Haruhi and Takashi knew that their future were now brighter than ever.

Soon a few years went by and Takashi became King and his wife the Queen of the whole Kingdom after Takashi's father had passed away peacefully in his sleep one night. But after his father's death a joyful day soon rise to the kingdom for his queen had given birth to their first child, a baby girl who they named Kotoko after Haruhi's mother. Everything was bright and beautiful for the family and Takashi and Haruhi lived their lives happy with each other and their wonderful daughter till the day their daughter married and became the queen of the counter and till the day they both die together peacefully in their sleep hand in hand.

**The End**

* * *

I Told you guys it was really long but I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
